Sola Kerana
"Can a woman fix a man? Really, it comes down to can the good outweigh the bullshit that is unfixable." - Sola giving relationship advice to Clara Renner. Sola Kerana is the second apprentice of Hellcat Squadran's Sen Urec. History Early Life and Disappearance Sola was born on planet Kegan. Her birth name was O-Sola, according to the planet's laws. At the age of eighteen, a smuggler caravan arrived, but was forced off the planet. She hitched a ride and made it to Earth, where she was found by Sen Urec, who discovered she was Force sensitive. She became his second apprentice. During this time, she also entered a relationship with Riley Sigurdson, son of Zack and Leandra Sigurdson, but it was brought to an abrupt end when he was killed by Nes Ceru. She later went missing during an assassination attempt on Darth Alghul and vanished for many decades. Mortis Tournament She resurfaced as the graduated apprentice of Sennes Cerurec for the mission to Mortis. On the mission, her relations with her teacher grew strained, as she heard him talking in his sleep about betraying the group and sleeping with Aurora Ferran, another member of their team. She became good friends with Aurora, as well as developing a slightly maternal-teacher feelings for Dinaya Orslade, her former master's current apprentice. Her former master Sen Urec, was also on the mission, as well as Darth Agonon and a Jedi named Loran Bendak. Over the course of the mission, Sen was killed, and Sennes betrayed the group, kidnapping Aurora and Loran. Agonon also abandoned the group. Sola took command of the group and helped Dinaya to keep their group alive in the mission until Loran and Aurora's return. Loran was wounded extremely by Darth Alghul, who was in turn decapitated by Aurora. Loran was healed by the Shade Sith Darth Nymeria, and the group was provided with transportation home. On the ride back, she sensed the start of a relationship between Loran and Aurora, as well as learned of the outcome of a duel between Sennes and Konstantin Valerius, via a video call from Nymeria. Mastery and Command After returning to earth, Sola took on Dinaya and new force user Ziva Harper as apprentices. Soon after, the Jedi Order made her a master, and it wasn't long after that that she was made one of the seven commanders of Hellcat Squadran. She created the Ghost Jedi, which never really started to become a large organization until 2305. She remained on Kaven with her apprentices for a long time, until the three of them, Aurora and Caden Ferran, Loran Bendak, and Sen Renner were summoned by Nymeria to help deal with a threat of Sennes Cerurec and Ian Bauer. They traveled to Coruscant and picked up Clara Renner, and they went to the Shade Sith headquarters. After a long time of training, Sola and Dinaya went and trained with Konstantin Valerius, dabbling in darker arts. Both left the tuition heavily bruised and battered, but both had a greater knowledge of the force afterwards. Upon the mission's half-success and the group's return to Earth, Sola and Dinaya began to work on starting up the Ghosts. When Loran and Aurora married, Sola, alongside Dinaya, Clara, and Ziva, were Aurora's bridesmaids. Following the wedding, Sola graduated Dinaya and Ziva from her teachings. Ziva went to work more directly with Caden, and Dinaya continued to work alongside Sola to start up the Ghosts. In 2305, Sola and Dinaya finished plans and had a massive ship, which was named the HCS Spartacus. They used the ship as a portable base, and Sola became Grandmaster and made Dinaya a master. Personality and Traits Sola is described as being like an older sister to everyone, though this is likely because she spends the majority of her time with younger members of the Squadran. Being one of the Squadran's seven commanders and a Jedi Master, she has a distinct level of responsibility, but when she isn't working, she allows herself to be more casual and less work oriented. Unlike most of the people she hangs around, Sola is known to make time to date members of the infantry units and sometimes civilians, though these always end badly. She is fiercely protective of her two apprentices, Dinaya and Ziva, and will kill or die for them. To friends, she is kind and often described as loving, but is unafraid to tell someone if she thinks they're being an ass or if they're doing something wrong. If it is the latter, she will do what she can to help them. If someone tells her one of their secrets, she will carry it to the grave unless told to tell someone. In general, she tries to be kind to everyone she meets, but if someone is aggravating her to the breaking point, she will just tear them a new one. To her enemies, Sola is a fearful sight, as they know that if they see her, she is there for their lives. Sola is a powerful force user, and is described as a a woman version of Obi-Wan Kenobi. She is a talented duelist, who uses a mixed mastery of Soresu and Djem-So to fight, as well as elements of Sokan. Despite her talent, she is rather humble about it, and isn't one to brag about her victories. Despite her limited range of styles, she can easily hold her own against most of the great swordsman of the universe, the only ones to easily defeat her being Clara Renner and Neil Kenway. As she began to start the Ghosts up, she also mixed in styles of fighting from roman gladiator styles, as well as implementing some of the logic of Kyokushin Karate to her fighting. Relationships *Riley Sigurdson: Sola and Riley dated for a time until he was killed by Nes Ceru. After his death, she became depressed and revenge bent, which led to her disappearance. *Sen Urec: Sola was Sen's second apprentice, and he was like a father to her until her disappearance. They were reunited for the Mortis Tournament, where he was finally, and permanently, killed. She took on his legacy by training his apprentice, Dinaya, and becoming the resident Jedi Master on Kaven Base. *Dinaya Orslade: Sola took on Dinaya as an apprentice to finish her training, which had been interrupted with Sen's death. The two formed a sister-like bond, and Dinaya lived in Sola's house as a roommate. *Ziva Harper: Sola took Ziva as another apprentice while she was training Dinaya. Ziva quickly joined the sister-like duo as the youngest of the three, and lived in Sola's house from time to time. *Loran Bendak: Loran and Sola's relationship started off as rocky, but became better when his cockiness was destroyed and he needed help training with Force Lightning defense, which Sola and her apprentices took to helping him with. Gallery Sola2.jpg|Sola with longer hair, something she tries to avoid. Sola3.jpg|Sola out on an (unsuccessful and interrupted) date. Sola4.jpg|Sola in her house. SolaArmor.jpg|Sola in self-designed battle armor. SolaLightsaber.jpg|Sola's Lightsaber. Sola5.jpg Sola6.jpg Sola7.jpg|Sola, like Darth Nymeria used firearms when executing traitors or spies. Sola8.png|Sola in 2321. Sola9.jpg|Sola in her primary attire after killing Neil Kenway.